One Fine Day
by Maxie Goofmore
Summary: This story has two parts to it... there will be a update soon... the second part explains the title...
1. Friends Forever

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were the true meaning of the saying 'Friends Forever'. Though they were complete opposites Kim being strong and popular and Ron being weak and unique. No one will probably ever figure out how their friendship truly begun. Well it all started years ago in Middleton Elementary School.  
Kim walked in the classroom her father rushing in behind her, the red head turned around and looked towards her father, "Daddy.... you can leave now..."  
"But Kimmy, it's your first day of kindergarten..." Mr. Possible said not wanting yet to part with his little girl.  
"Bye.." Kim waved. "Love you..."  
Mr. Possible made a sad puppy dog face as he slowly went out of the room, "She's growing up..." he said to himself as he held the door open for a mother who's child wouldn't let go of her leg.  
The mother smiled as she looked up at Mr. Possible, "Some just can't let go..."  
Mr. Possible looked down at the little blond boy who wouldn't let go of his mother's leg and smiled then looked back at the mother and smiled, "Tell me about it." he said as he walked out of the room.  
Kim was already bored of kindergarten as she was about ready to walk out the door and find her own adventure, she was stopped by the crying of a boy her age and decided to go investigate, she walked towards the blond boy then looked up at the mother, "Is he okay?" she asked.  
The mother nodded, "He's just a little shy that's all..." she smiled.  
Kim approached him slowly and looked straight at him the boy looked at her and gave her a shy smile as he looked down.  
"Come on!" Kim said as she took the boy by the hand as they rushed out the door and into the hallway.  
The boy looked around, "I didn't think we where allowed to go out here without a grown up..." he said worried.  
"We aren't, "Kim giggled.  
Ron sat down in the middle of the hallway, Kim sat down with him and looked straight at him meeting his glance, "I'm Kim Possible." she said introducing herself.  
"Ron Stoppable..." he said giving a shy smile as he broke out into a light shad of crimson.  
Kim giggled in delight, "Ron Stoppable... you want to escape this place with me?"  
Ron gave her a strange look, "How?" he asked her.  
Kim grinned, "We'll sneak out." she gabbed his hand once again as they turned a corner as she peeked around it, "Shh..." she said as they walked out into a room full of cleaning supplies. "This place will do for now..."  
Ron smiled as the red head held his hand tight, maybe she was just as afraid as he was, she just knew how to overcome it. He felt safer knowing that Kim was there next to him. "So what now?" he asked her.  
"We wait it out," she said as they sat down. Kim gave a long yawn as she leaned against Ron's chest.  
"A Kim..." Ron said not understanding what was going on. She was sleeping, that made Ron realize how tired he was as he too began to sleep.  
About an hour later Kim woke up, "Ron..." she whispered trying to wake him up, "Ron!" she finally yelled.  
"Huh?" Ron said sleepily.  
"The escape..." she reminded him.  
"Oh right..." he said as he stretched out.  
Kim looked around the room when she noticed a window. "Come on..." she said grabbing Ron's hand as they began to climb the boxes to reach the windows.  
Ron began to shake a little, "Kim..."  
"What?" she asked him. "I'm afraid of heights..."  
Kim smiled, "Don't worry Ron, I won't let you fall..."  
"You sure are brave Kim," he smiled as he began to climb higher.  
"No big..." she said as she reached the window and began to open it.  
They both looked outside the sun was bright and the grass looked soft and green, "Let's get out of here...." she smiled as she climbed out of the window Ron falling behind her.  
"Are you okay!" she gasped helping the blond out of the grass.  
"Yeah I'm okay," he said. "We're free!"  
Kim smiled as she began to run around outside in the fresh air Ron chasing after her as they ran and played for the rest of the day.  
"Kimberly Anne Possible!" Kim's father shouted.  
"Ronald Dean Stoppable!" Ron's mother shouted.  
Kim stopped playing as she looked to Ron and Ron looked to her they both looked towards their parents and grinned. They slowly walked towards their parents thinking they where in big trouble as their parents picked them up and gave them a big hug.  
Mrs. Stoppable smiled, "Oh Ron! Where were you? I was worried."  
Ron grinned, "I'm okay mom, I was with Kim the whole time. She's my guardian angel."  
Kim blushed as she looked at her father, "So I bet you had an adventure today..." he smiled. Kim nodded. "Don't do it again," her father said with a wink.  
"Yes, Daddy," she said.  
"Mom can I see Kim tomorrow?" Ron asked his mother.  
"Of corse you can sweetie..." she smiled as she took him by the hand.  
Kim waved, "Bye Ron!" she smiled. "You're the best friend ever!"  
Ron blushed, "Bye Kim! You're the bravest girl I've ever meet!"  
Kim smiled at her new found friend, she hoped that they'd remain friends forever.  
  
Over their years in elementary school Ron had formed a major crush on Kim. Kim was the same fiery red head as always who took the blond boy wherever she went.  
Ron would never tell Kim about his secret crush on her, never ever! Well he'd thought about telling her but after she was called to go on missions, he decided it wouldn't be a great idea, being so he was her sidekick and all. He thought it just wouldn't be right, especially when things where going so well.  
It wasn't until high school when Kim fell for the artistic, popular, Josh Mankey that Ron's worries seemed to follow up. Josh was smart, popular, and good looking, perfect standards for a girl as lovely and brave as Kim. Ron decided to support her, "I want her to be happy," he thought to himself every time he saw Kim and Josh dance the night away or walk of hand in hand.  
Ron wished that he where more like Josh, but it was hopeless, Kim would never fall for a guy like him. After all, he was just a friend. A close friend, so close in fact that some people did think they where a couple. Ron smiled every time someone asked but then sadly replied, "No, we're just friends."  
There was that one time when Ron got a new haircut and all the girls fell over him, and Kim was jealous, or at least it seemed that way. But that wasn't him, if he had to change himself to make Kim love him, then she didn't really love him for him.  
"Are you coming Ron?" Kim asked him as she entered the plane, Ron smiled as he went along with Kim, maybe he was no Josh Mankey, but Kim did like him, maybe it was no crush factor or romance novel, but she did like him.  
After a mission well done Ron sat with Kim as they made their way home . Once again she yawned and fell asleep on his chest just as she did years ago in Kindergarten. There was something there, it was small, but it was there, Kim loved him. Ron leaned his head on Kim's and began to sleep.  
When Ron woke up Kim was still asleep with her arms wrapped around his waste her head snuggling against his chest. Ron wished that they could stay this way forever, but he knew as soon as Kim awoke she wouldn't even realized what she did. Ron wanted to kiss her, but he knew he shouldn't he looked at her once again, she smiled as she hugged him tighter. The plane came to a sudden stop as Ron tried to wake Kim up, but she was out like a light. The pilot looked at Ron, Ron nodded, "It's cool..." he said as he picked up Kim and carried her out of the plane and all the way home to her house.  
Mr. Possible opened the door, "Ronald, thank goodness. Is she alright?"  
"She's just out..." Ron explained as he handed Kim to Mr. Possible.  
"Thank you," he smiled.  
"So-long Dr. P," Ron waved as he walked out the door. 


	2. In Love With His Best Friend

Ron had sweet dreams of Kim that night as he dreamed of rescuing Kim from Drakken. "Ron, you saved me..." Kim said surprise. "Why?"  
"Cause I love you, KP," he smiled.  
Kim put her arms around Ron as she gave him a kiss as they heard a buzzing in the background as Ron awoke from his pleasant dream and sighed. If only that sorta thing could happen in real life, that would be great. But it'd probably never happen.  
  
Kim woke up as she heard her alarm go off. She quicky took a shower and got dressed as she went off to school as she meet Ron at the corner. "Hey KP," he smiled as he began walking with her to school.  
"Hey Ron," she smiled.  
Ron smiled as he walked with Kim, "So what's on the agenda today?"  
"Cheerleading practice," Kim sighed.  
"What's so bad about that?" Ron smiled. "You get to wear those breezy outfits."  
"Ron.." Kim laughed.  
"What they are..." Ron said. "Honestly, I don't know how you guys can wear those things..."  
Kim smiled, Ron was Ron and that's why she loved him.  
  
Ron watched Kim during science class as she was reading her textbook. Mr. Barkin gave Ron a stare, "Stoppable!"  
Ron looked up meekly.  
"What's so interesting about Miss Possible that you have to pay attention to her instead of your lessons all during class!"  
The whole class including Kim turned their attention towards Ron.  
Ron grinned, "I really don't want to answer that..."  
"Then I suggest that you'd... GET TO YOUR LESSONS!" Barkin screamed.  
Ron quickly opened his book and began to do his work. 


	3. Five!

After school Ron and Kim went to Bueno Nacho.  
  
"So what's been with you lately Ron?" Kim asked as she began to eat her taco.  
  
"What do you mean what's been with me?" Ron asked offensively.  
  
"You just been well not yourself..." she explained.  
  
"I'm fine..." Ron said. "Just don't worry about it..."  
  
Rufus pops up on the table as he grabs a bottle of tabasco sauce and drenches Ron's taco in it, "YUM! NACO!" he squeals in delight as he's about to take a bite, when suddenly Ron takes the naco in his hands and begins to eat it slowly. The hungry mole rat growls hungrily at Ron who just continues to eat his naco quietly.  
  
Kim shook her head knowing something was up with Ron that he wasn't telling her. Ron knew he could tell her anything, but this time was different. She felt Ron kicking her leg for some unknown reason she glared at him, "Ron!" Ron laughed as he wiggled back in fourth in his seat like he wasn't able to contain himself. Kim looked at him oddly, "Ron, are you alright?"  
  
Ron looked at her with a crazed look on his face, "I have to go the bathroom!" he whined in a childlike voice.  
  
Kim was annoyed, "Thanks for sharing..."  
  
"I have to go now!" Ron cried.  
  
"Then go!" Kim yelled.  
  
"I can't go by myself!" Ron explained. "I'm not a big boy!"  
  
Rufus looked at Ron funny. Kim sighed, "Ron, you are a big boy... you had a Bar Mitzvah a few years ago, you're fifteen for heaven sakes!"  
  
Ron shook his head, "You're silly! I'm only five!"  
  
"Five?" Kim was now annoyed. Maybe Ron wanted attention but there where better ways to get it. "Ron... how old are you?"  
  
"Five!" Ron cried. "And I have to go pee really bad, Kimmie!"  
  
"Ron, stop playing around and just go the restroom!" Kim shouted.  
  
"Okay! But if I miss, it's your fault!" Ron stomped as he made his way into the men's room.  
  
Kim picked up the kimunicator now a little freaked by Ron's actions. "Wade!"  
  
"What did he do this time?" Wade sighed.  
  
"Ron's acting really weird!" Kim explained.  
  
Wade began to laugh, "Kim, Ron always acts weird! You know that!"  
  
"Yeah, but he's acting weirder than usual," Kim gave Wade a look. "He's acting like a five year old."  
  
She hears the toilet flush as Ron comes out relieved.  
  
"Did you wash your hands?" Kim asked. Ron's eyes grew big as he stepped back into the restroom. Kim sighed, "See what I mean?"  
  
"He's just doing it for attention..." Wade said. "Just ignore him..."  
  
Ron came out Kim smiled, "Better now?"  
  
Ron smiled as he took Kim's hand and began to swing it, "You're really pretty for a babysitter," he grinned.  
  
"Ron stop it!" Kim took her hand back. "Just stop it!"  
  
"What?" Ron cried.  
  
"Acting like a five year old!" Kim screamed.  
  
"But I am five!" Ron replied.  
  
Kim stopped, Ron actually sounded serious. If he were playing around by now, he would of surely started to crack up by now, and he wasn't. He looked at her with his hazel brown eyes and gave her a puppy look.  
  
"You're not playing around?" Kim asked.  
  
"If I were older I'd say so!" Ron stomped his foot as he looked outside. "Kim can we start to head home, it's getting dark." he gently picked Rufus.  
  
"Okay Ron," she said as the began to walk home together, Kim wondering what to tell his parents.  
  
"Mommy!" Ron yelled as he jumped into his mothers arms.  
  
"What? Goodness Ron..." Mrs. Stoppable said shocked.  
  
"Kim took me to Bueno Nacho and we had tacos and had a lot of fun!" Ron explained.  
  
Mrs. Stoppable looked at Kim. Kim just shook her head and smiled. "Well..." Mrs. Stoppable said trying to hold on to Ron. "We'll see you tomorrow Kim..." Mrs. Stoppable smiled.  
  
Ron ran to Kim as he hugged her leg as she began to head out, "NO! Kim! Stay! PLEASE!" he cried as he hugged her leg tighter.  
  
Mrs. Stoppable put her hands on her hips, "Ronald Dean Stoppable! What has gotten into you!"  
  
Kim looked at Ron's pleading eyes as she gave in once again, "I'll stay until he goes to sleep..." she finally said.  
  
Ron skipped around as he went to get ready for his eight o' clock bedtime.  
  
Kim sighed, "Help..." she said under her breath.  
  
A few minutes later Kim tucked Ron in for the night as he slowly went to sleep, Rufus sleeping next to him.  
  
Kim quickly took Ron's drinking glass and went out the door.  
  
"Got any DNA?" Wade grinned. "Like a kiss he gave you or something?..."  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny..." Kim said as she sent him a sample from Ron's glass.  
  
Wade took a few minutes as he observed the sample, "Uh-oh... this is bad..."  
  
"What is it?" Kim asked.  
  
"I really don't know how to explain it," Wade started. "But whatever it is, it's controlling Ron's mind to the aptitude a five year old's..."  
  
That night Kim worried about how Ron was going to make it thorough high school with the mind of a five year old until they found a cure.  
  
The next morning she walked to Ron's house, when she entered she found Ron eatting a bowl of frosted flakes. "Kim!" he said excitedly as he ran to Kim and hugged her tightly around the waste, it wouldn't of been so bad if Ron wasn't really fifteen. Ron grabbed his backpack as he kissed his mother goodbye.  
  
"This is going to be along day..." Kim sighed as they walked towards the high school. 


	4. Crush?

Ron looked around the big high school as if he'd never seen it before in his life. Ron was doing  
  
fine, gym class seemed to be no big, but Barkin's class was a different story.  
  
"Okay peoples, now listen up..." He said in a deep angry voice. "Today we will be taking a pop quiz..."  
  
Ron takes out a crayon as he begins to color on his paper, Barkin peeks at his drawing of Rufus. "Stoppable, where's your number two pencil?"  
  
"My mommy doesn't allow me to have sharp, pointy objects," Ron smiles as he continues coloring his picture.  
  
"Stoppable, how old are you?" he asked as he took Ron's masterpiece away.  
  
"Five..." Ron replied.  
  
Kim lowers in her seat, "Oh no..."  
  
"You're not five!" Barkin yelled.  
  
"Yes I am," Ron quivered in his seat.  
  
Mr. Barkin was about to yell, Kim knew Ron would surely cry, "Mr. Barkin, if you'd excuse Ron, he's not feeling well today."  
  
"Oh, dismissed!" Bakin yelled as the rest of the students began to take the quiz.  
  
Kim gave a sigh of relief as Ron continued to color, "That was too close..." she thought to herself as she continued her quiz.  
  
Ron had made it through the rest of the day, being so he usually took a nap during math class anyway. Kim worried about cheerleading practice, she needed to keep him detracted for at least an hour, she gabbed the kimunicator as she set it for child games. "Here, Ron," Kim handed it to him. "Now be a good boy and sit here til practice is over."  
  
Ron nodded, "You look beautiful..." he said to her.  
  
Kim smiled as blushed into a dark shade of crimson, she quickly turned away from him, "He's five!" she keep on saying to herself, though she knew it was only his mind set. She turned to Ron who was now involved with the game. She smiled as her gazed remained upon Ron.  
  
"Hey Kim!" Bonnie smirked.  
  
Kim turned around as Bonnie just continued smiling, "What are you smiling at, Bonnie?"  
  
"You are so crushing on him!" Bonnie laughed.  
  
"Who?" Kim asked a little confused.  
  
"Oh it's so obvious!"Bonnie said shaking her head looking towards Ron.  
  
"So not..." Kim said.  
  
"Come on Possible, quit this game," Bonnie said. "You've been crushing on Ron since day one..."  
  
As much as Kim hated to admit it, Bonnie was right. For she's had a crush on Ron for the longest time. She didn't know why, but it somehow seemed easier for her to accept it with Ron's condition. And maybe, just maybe the five year old Ron had a crush on her. She glanced back at Ron who was starring back, maybe he did, but of course the way his mind was set he really didn't know any better.  
  
During practice Josh Mankey walked into the room with his newest banner for the dance. Kim glanced at Josh for a brief moment then back at Ron as she shook her head. Caught between her best friend and the man of her dreams. Or was Ron the real man of her dreams. Her head hurt from thinking too hard as she heard the kimunicator beep. 


	5. Asking For Help From The Wrong Person

Ron had made it through high school but the real question was could he make it through a mission? She couldn't just abandon him so she decided to take him along. But it was plan to see that Ron was getting restless, as his five year old energy began to kick in to high gear. "Ron could you please keep the noise level down." Kim asked as she tired talking to the pilot.  
  
Ron settled down as Kim finished talking to the pilot. "What are you playing Ron?" she asked as she watching him crashing two action figures together.  
  
Kim picked up the kimunicator once again.  
  
"Why are you calling me every five minutes?" Wade asked annoyed.  
  
"You need to hurry..." Kim said. "I think I'm... he's starting to..." she stopped before it spilled out.  
  
"Get annoying?" Wade asked.  
  
"No actually..." Kim sighed. "Something else..."  
  
Wade grinned, "Ron's always had a crush on you!" he laughed. "Five years old or not..."  
  
"I... HE did not!" Kim cried.  
  
Wade rolled his eyes, "Come on ever since I first started helping you guys out on missions... he's had a crush on you..."  
  
"What?" Kim was a little shocked, and felt a little stupid. "NO WAY! Ron! Has a crush on me?!"  
  
Wade nodded. "Oh yeah... A major one..."  
  
Kim laughed, "How do you know all this?"  
  
"He told me on few years ago..." Wade explained. "And... kept on asking me to hack into your Diary for... uh-oh..."  
  
"So you're the one who's been HACKING into my Diary..." Kim pointed.  
  
"Gotta get back to work..." Wade said as he quickly turned off his screen.  
  
Kim turned back to Ron, "Come on Ron," she said as she took him by the hand, and off the plane.  
  
There was Drakken's latest lair ahead. Kim sighed, "Ron, you have to be a good boy for me and keep very quiet..." she explained.  
  
"Okay Kim," he smiled as he followed close behind.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Drakken said jumping up and down as the formula had worked as planned. "She has the mind of a five-year-old... This is too good..." he chuckled.  
  
"Who's that?" Shego pointed as she saw Kim and Ron breaking in.  
  
"KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken cried. "What! NOOO!!!"  
  
"Why don't we like Kim?" Shego asked.  
  
"She's... oh..." he said as he handed Shego the antidote.  
  
"Woah... too freaky..." Shego said. "I don't remember anything that happened within the last few hours..."  
  
"Shego!" he yelled as he pointed to Kim Possible.  
  
Shego quickly went out as Drakken looked at the scene, "Is it just me... or is the buffoon acting stranger that usual?..."  
  
"I have to go potty," Ron cried.  
  
Kim sighed, "I told you to go before we left..."  
  
"Hello Princess..." Shego grinned from up above. "Let me give you a hand..." as she began to aim at her with her glowing gloves.  
  
Kim began fighting Shego as Ron ran into the lair. "Ron!" Kim called, but it was too late he was gone.  
  
Shego had Kim on edge, Kim was hanging by a thread. "Bye-bye Kimmie..." she grinned as she suddenly fell on the ground laughing. Ron had tickled Shego causing her to go into a wild giggle fit as he helped Kim up.  
  
"You're strong for a five-year-old..." Kim smiled. Ron's ears turned beat red, Kim sighed. "Come on..."  
  
They walked into the room, when Ron ran off again, "Ron..." Kim called. "Ron!" but Ron was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Ahh... my teenage foe..." Drakken grinned. "Where's your buffoon?"  
  
Kim gulped as she walked towards Drakken, "I need your help..." 


	6. Trying To Get Things Back To Normal

Drakken gasped, "My help!? Why would Kim Possible want or need my help?!"  
  
Kim growled, "Do you know anything about a formula that has the ability to turn your mind to that of a child?"  
  
Drakken grinned, "They don't call me Dr for nothing..."  
  
"Turn him back!" Kim yelled.  
  
"Who!?"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Drakken began to laugh, "Oh this is just too good..."  
  
Ron found himself in one of Drakken's secret labs as he looked around for Kim, but she was nowhere to be found. Ron began to cry as he hugged Rufus who tried to calm him down. Ron didn't know what to do so he just sat there and cried, hoping Kim would soon find him and rescue him from this scary, dark place...  
  
Kim couldn't believe it. She was actually making a deal with Drakken, her arch enemy. "So if I turn your best friend back..." Drakken pondered for a moment. "What will you do for me?..."  
  
Kim looked down, this was low. She wished there where another way. If she knew what and where it was she would have never had to come to Drakken in the first place. "I'll never do anything for you!" she shouted.  
  
"Then I can't help you," Drakken said. "It's settled, your friend will just have to stay five years old forever..." he gave out a devilish laugh.  
  
"There has to be something... someway I can get it..." Kim thought to herself as she tried looking for Ron.  
  
"KIM!" Ron yelled as he ran up to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
Kim was so happy to see Ron she hugged him back, "Oh Ron, don't ever scare me like that again..."  
  
"I'm sorry," Ron apologized as he gave her a bottle of formula.  
  
"What's this?" Kim asked as she took the bottle from him. "Ron where did you get this?"  
  
"From the scary blue man's lab..." Ron pointed. "There's A LOT of bottles there."  
  
Kim looked at the label, "We have to go in there..." she said.  
  
"But it's scary in there..." Ron whined.  
  
"It's the only way Ron..." Kim said as she got the kimunicator out. "Wade, we found out the formula's whereabouts... is there anyway we can find out which one?..."  
  
"Do you have the formula that caused all this?" Wade asked.  
  
Kim looked down, "No..."  
  
"Cause if you find that..." Wade continued. "I could help you find the antidote..."  
  
Kim gave Ron a worried look as he began to cry.  
  
"Looking for something, Princess?" Shego grinned as she flashed a red bottle in their face. 


End file.
